Thinkin Bout You
by finnterpan
Summary: "I know you feel something for me!" He yelled to the back of her head. She quickly whipped her head around to look at him. "How are you so sure?" She asked. "Because that night when you kissed me, you felt something!" She scoffed. "You're delusional." "No," he said, "I'm in love with you." AU


He looked down at the ground, watching the way his worn-out shoes shuffled against the autumn ground. The music blasting in his ears was separating him from the outside world. He felt nice, calm. He ditched last period, it was only English. It won't hurt him, he's already read the book they're talking about.

He took a drag from the cigarette that was between his fingers. He knows it's a bad habit, but the tobacco is calming to him. It gives him a numbing sensation, a feeling that he welcomes. It's better than the migraines he usually has.

He walked down the street, going into town, then turned the corner, towards Sam's house. They had practice at 5:30 and it was only 4, but he felt like banging the drums a bit before the boys came. Sam's parents didn't come home until 8 anyways, and Sam had to work until 5 today.

Turning the corner, and walking past the Lima Bean, he heard a faint voice call out to him.

"Hey Tubs, you going to your boyfriend's house?" His head twisted towards the voice. _Of fucking course,_ he thought to himself. It was none other than the head douche himself, Noah Puckerman with Rachel Berry on his arm. He never understood how Rachel could date such an asswipe like Puck. She was so sweet whenever she was over at the house hanging out with Kurt, unlike Puck who didn't even know nice was a word that doesn't always have to explain a girl's body.

Filled with anger and annoyance, he ripped the earbuds out of his ears.

"Aw Puckerman, how'd you know? We were just gonna go paint our nails. You wanna come too? You seem like you'd be good at painting flowers." he said, grinning then blowing in a puff of smoke. He saw Rachel put her hand to her mouth, trying to hold in laughter. He winked at her while blowing out the smoke, causing her to blush.

Puck's eyes silted in anger towards him. He watched Puck's arm tighten more around Rachel.

"You better fucking watch it, Hudson." Puck said aggressively. The reaction he got out of Puck made a shit-eating grin appear on his face. Pissing off people was his specialty. He held up his middle finger and pulled it to his forehead, saluting Puck and then he smiled at Rachel. He pulled the earphones back into his ears and pulled the cigarette back to his mouth.

"See you later, Puckerman!" He yelled while walking down the street again, blowing the smoke back out his mouth.

The beats were just flying out of him. And every time he hit a drum, he thought of her smile. Her laugh constantly played in his head, and her voice.. her voice does something to him that no one else can.

Rachel had always been a part of his life. Ever since he was six and his mom's car broke down on her way to bringing him to kindergarten, making his mom meet Burt Hummel. A year later, the two got married giving him father and a brother named Kurt. That's when they moved into the Hummel's house, now known as the Hudmel household, and he met Rachel. He never knew what love felt like until the day she came over with her sequin leg warmers, and her owl sweater.

"_Hi, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. I live across the street. Kurt is my best friend, I heard you're brothers now."_

_He gulped. How is she so pretty? He's never seen anyone so pretty in his life, other than his mom. But Rachel was prettier. So much prettier._

"_Um.. yeah. I'm Finn." He said, pushing his hands into his pockets. He was so nervous he hadn't even noticed the full plate of chocolate chip cookies in her hand, and that meant he was really nervous._

"_I made these cookies for you, and your mom. Kind of as a welcome to the neighborhood." _

"_Oh t-thanks." He said, too focused on her smile to even form words correctly. _

_When she held out the cookies, he almost dropped them when their hands touched. It felt like he just put his finger in a light socket. This was love, right? It had to be. _

"_Rachel! Come on, my dad bought me The Little Mermaid finally!" Kurt said, from halfway down the stairs. Rachel just smiled at him, and then turned towards Kurt._

"_Bye Finn, it was nice to meet you!" Rachel said, following Kurt up the stairs._

"_You too, Rachel." He whispered to himself with a slight smile on his face._

He smiled while pounding a beat at the memory of the first time they met. He remembered the way the cookies smelled. And the way his heart beat faster and faster when she said his name. That girl could make him fall to his knees with the bat of an eye. But it didn't matter. She was the popular chick now. Captain of the Cheerios, dating the quarterback of the football team. He was just the closeted geek, in a band with some of his friends.

The universe was not rooting for them in the least bit. And he's accepted that. But little did he know that Rachel felt the sparks that same day 11 years ago.

**That's the first chapter! what do you guys think? love it, like it, hate it? give me some feedback, either here or on twitter at (at sign)finnterpan. love you guys xxo**


End file.
